This study is designed to assess the effect of postprandial lipemia on brachial artery vasoreactivity in normal human volunteers, and to assess whether the meal composition (high fat vs. high carbohydrate) affects brachial artery vasoreactivity. Twelve of the 20 subjects have been recruited. As per protocol, these have had brachial reactivity studies done on two separate occassions. The ultrasound recordings are being analyzed and data collected.